Sparkbite
❝ One can only posses a single identity, mine? Sparkbite, the Deputy of ThunderClan, the cat to have slain a pathetic leader, Sparkbite raised his paw again, pointing a talon directly at Nectarstar. And her entire clan. ❞ — Sparkpaw to [[Nectarstar|'Nectarstar']] during their second encounter at the border. A short furred white tom with black speckling and vibrant red bloodshot eyes. He is the adoptive father of Rowanpaw and the deputy of [[ThunderClan|'ThunderClan']]. Formerly in the position of a Medicine cat. 'Appearance' Heritage: Oriental(from his father) x Bombay(from his mother) Description: Sparkbite is a long legged, lean tom with a full body of white fur, his face, fore-paws and tail are littered with black patches and speckles. He has one single torn up ear and a dark navy blue nose. Sparkbite does in fact possess heterochromia, but considering his eyes are so bloodshot they're purely red, you cannot tell carries this mutation. Current scars/injuries: :NEW *Reoepened neck and face scars, more damage to the wounds (From the ambush on WindClan by Littlerock/Scorchtail/Wrenheart *A hole ripped in his cheek (From the ambush on WindClan by Littlerock) *3 chest scars (From the ambush on WindClan by Scorchtail/Littlerock) *5 scars on his right shoulder (From the ambus on WindClan by Littlerock) *A torn tail (From the ambush on WindClan by Littlerock) :OLDER *A missing left ear (From a fight with Daywalker) *A torn up right ear (From a fight with Lilypaw/Flickerheart) *11 facial scars (From a fight with Lilypaw/Daywalker/Flickerheart/Smokestorm/Mountainpaw) *8 neck scars (From a fight with Lilypaw/Flickerheart) *3 scars on his left shoulder (From a fight with Daywalker) *6 scars on his upper right front leg (From a fight with Lilypaw) *5 scars of his left front leg (From a fight with Mountainpaw) *2 scars on his left side (From a fight with Summercurl) *4 scars on his upper left haunch (From a fight with Mountainpaw) *3 scars on his left hind leg (From a fight with Lilypaw) *4 claw punctures on the neck (From a fight with Nectarstar) Items: *Reinforced bird talon claws *Fish bone carving necklace, a gift from Dapplepaw Palette: : = Base (#ffffff) : = Patterning (#212526) : = Current eye colour (#7f0000, #5e0000) : = Right eye (#d6c8b7, #af906c) : = Left eye (#aaa181, #5e5c4e) : = Inner Ears (#decac6) : = Nose (#21232c) : = Tongue (#b798ae) : = Pawpads (#30323e) Voice: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V57Baf4Cu10| 0:45] Scourge from Tigerstar's death remake Scent: damp feathers and blood 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Tactical -' Description of trait * '''+ Inventive -''' Description of trait * '''± Enigmatic -''' Description of trait * '''± Iconoclastic -''' Description of trait * '''− Nihilistic -''' Description of trait * '''− Apathetic -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Toxins/dangerous herbs (Nightshade/deathberries/etc) **Ever since he was introduced to them, Spark has had some bizarre connection to toxins. To a point where he has gone as far as planting his own nightshade gardens. 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Kill Mountainpaw, Dewscathe and Bramblingpaw **Self explanatory, duh. *Destroy RC **Due to all his history in the clan, including his exile and relationship with every cat there, he hates them more than anything. Sparkbite has made it a life goal to destroy the clan, and kill Nectarstar with it. *Destroy Wc **Sparkbite just thinks they suck, a lot. *Kill Stagstar **Nightrunner has taught Sparkbite all about WindClan and Stagstar, the two often draw morbid sketches in the ground of them destroying both Stag and his entire clan. Sparkbite enjoys the gossip and shittalking he does with Nightrunner over this topic. *Possibly kill Dapplepaw **Due to Dapplepaw's departure, which was seemingly planned, Sparkbite has developed a hatred towards the tom he was once insanely close to, but this hatred most likely won't be permanent. *Become TC's deputy **He's barely thought of this at all, no reasoning is known yet, he tends to keep it anonymous. 'Fears' *Abandonment 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Kittypet life Cats Involved: Otterjaw, Lola, Snookkit & Barley Age Range: 0-6 moons *Sparkpaw, Snookkit and Barley are born to a RiverClan senior warrior (Otterjaw) and a kittypet (Lola) *Otterjaw plans on taking both Spark and Snook back to RiverClan when they're old enough, and begins teaching them about the clans, StarClan, ranks and how everything works in the wild. *Otterjaw came over daily to visit his family, naming Sparkkit and Snookkit their new apprentice names before he took them into the clan. *The day Otterjaw was supposed to be taking the apprentices to their new home, he didn't come back to the barn where his family were, they waited days, weeks even moons for his return, but he never did. *Sparkpaw was the most attached to his father, so when he disappeared he began to take an adventure of his own to go and find him. Stumbling upon RiverClan territory and wandering the land for a few days. 'Medicine cat Apprenticeship' Clan: RiverClan, ThunderClan Cats Involved: Minnowripple & Nectarstar, Dapplepaw & Nightrunner Age Range: 6-14 moons *Sparkpaw meets Minnowripple out in the territory, and the two seem to bond instantly. He is taken into RiverClan's camp, where he explains his father's situation to Nectarstar and Minnowripple- however, the two break the news to Sparkpaw that Otterjaw died a long time ago. *He begins his apprenticeship as Minnowripple's apprentice, training to become a medicine cat. *Though, just as he was fitting in, Sparkpaw's hopes of bringing peace were overthrown. Mudskip, though nobody knew, attacked Rosepaw leaving her in a critical condition. He was in shock with what happened, but helped tend to her wounds, the two bonded throughout the experience. *Numerous other cats were targeted, and it started getting to Sparkpaw's head, making him a completely nervous wreck to a point where he lashed out. *Despite all these deaths, the death of Stormeye was the one that got him the most, he'd brought her to camp himself, having to listen to the wails of her orphaned kits. *Minnowripple was one of the last to be attacked, as well as Nectarstar who lost a life, which added to his anger. *Sparkpaw has gradually been warming up even more to his mentor, the two becoming best friends and even family, he looks up to Minnowripple as a father figure. *Now Minnowripple is sick with green-cough, Sparkpaw has sheer determination to help him. Which has been a success for the most part. *Attending his first Half-moon gathering with the medicine cats, Sparkpaw doesn't drink the water or enter with the others, he just sits and waits. *Sparkpaw is on the bad side of the majority of RiverClan, having very few cats to talk to. Those being his father and Dapplepaw. *Nectarstar sends warriors to remove all toxins from his den and surrounding territory, though, Sparkpaw managed to hide his nightshade gardens. *Sparkpaw tends to his second half-moon gathering, where he finds out Brackenberry, a good friend of his from ThunderClan had passed away. *Sparkpaw goes to ThunderClan **He shares his idea of leaving RC to his best friend Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw gifts him the bone carving necklace he'd shown Spark when they first became friends. **Spark goes to the Medicine den to clear out his stuff, there he has a conflict with Lilypaw and Turtlepaw. He claws Turtlepaw, then gets into a brawl with Lilypaw. **He accidentally claws Minnowripple during the heat of the moment. **Nectarstar exiles Sparkpaw, only leaving him enough time to give something to Dapplepaw. **Sparkpaw goes to the border, where he is confronted by Mountainpaw. Spark gets into a fight with the apprentice, leaving him beat up before he waits on the border. **Nightrunner comes alongthe border and takes him into ThunderClan. *While in ThunderClan, a kit called Rowankit has managed to convince him into acting as a 'father' to the kit, he goes along with it. *Moons later, Sparkpaw goes to visit Dapplepaw, and after a while of staying together Dapplepaw leaves him with a bizarre message, then vanishes from the land never to be seen again. 'Medicine cat-hood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Nightrunner, Rowanpaw & TC Age Range: 14-18 moons *Sparkpaw goes to receive his Medicine cat name, though it isn't as easy as it sounds. **He stays in there for an entire day, not daring to drink from the water. Finally, after hours of cussing out the StarClan cats, they appear around him. Some unknown cats, a RiverClan past leader, his father, Frightthorn and Stormeye. **He demands his official name and rank, but the cats deny it. Soon, he's already picking fights with Frightthorn, but it's more of a tantrum. Sparkpaw's father, Otterjaw claims he wasn't responsible for the heron like Spark claimed he was, but Sparkpaw wasn't convinced. **Sparkpaw left the mooncave, furious, but that didn't stop him. He'd chosen a name, he was going to have an official name whether StarClan liked it or not. *He returned to camp, explaining the situation to Nightrunner who offered to rename Sparkpaw, which he did. Sparkpaw, now Sparkbite was still the same cat, nothing changed, he was still full of hatred and anger- if not even more so now. *Sparkbite had reinforced his own claws with bird talon claws like a badass. *Moons after, Sparkbite had his first official physical fight in the clan, with Daywalker. Daywalker tore off one of his ears, but he managed to leave some nasty wounds on the molly. *ThunderClan leaves the tunnels, only to come back to an ambush of foxes. Sootpaw dies, and Sparkbite holds a burial for the apprentice. Chipmunkpaw had told him Sootpaw hated Bramblingpaw, and in his honour, Sparkbite had a goal to kill him. *A while later, finally the first gathering since the drought was held. RiverClan didn't turn up, and it all went down with all clans VS WindClan, which of course Sparkbite enjoyed being a part of. *After the gathering, Sparkbite went down to the border while the others were having a feast in the twoleg place. At the border, he came across Nectarstar. Sparkbite demanded answers for two questions. **1) Where was Dapplepaw, and 2) What happened to Minnowripple **The two argued for a while, tossing insults too and fro before Sparkbite struck the molly across the face twice, demanding answers to his questions yet again. But when he received them, Nectarstar had blamed Sparkbite for Minnowripple's death, saying he wasn't part of the family and that his feud with Skyheart was one of the reasons for Minnow's passing. As for Dapplepaw, Nectarstar had told him he vanished from the territory after the flood, but didn't bother looking for him. The fight was over with a threat from both sides. *Sparbite travels to the peak with Nightrunner as they start their journey to ShadowClan, having a message to deliver. He comes across Beechpaw and Rowanpaw, and of course, Sparkbite taunted the apprentice terribly. After the trip to the peak, they head to ShadowClan and deliver the message Nightrunner had to give to Coalstar. *Sparkbite and Rowanpaw have their first official argument, Sparkbite had killed Rowanpaw's met lizard, then told the apprentice to die. Though, he regrets it immediately as the two temporarily part ways. 'Deputy-hood' Clan: ThunerClan Cats Involved: Minnowripple & Nectarstar, Rosepaw and other RiverClan cats Age Range: 18+ moons *Sparkbite is announced ThunderClans new deputy. **He uses this as an opportunity to apologise to Rowanpaw, it goes well and the two make up. *Sparkbite goes to the RiverClan border, only to find the river a fast flowing, red mess of blood from a butchered heron lying on the rocks. Nectarstar arrives at the scene not long after and looks at Sparkbite in utter shock, she takes this as some kind of omen and forbids RC from saying Sparkbite's name, they now refer to him as Redriver. *Sparkbite and Sleepwalker investigate the source of the scorpion infestation, they find and unclaimed piece of land in ThunderClan's territory near the Mossy Tree, Nightrunner is alerted and the three of comes come up with the name Scorpion Stones. **On his way back he comes across a wounded Rowanpaw. *Rowanpaw tells Sparkbite his biological father (Wrenheart) was responsible for the damage, Sparkbite takes Wildflame and Rowanpaw to the peak in search of the attacker. **To no surprise, Sparkbite finds Wrenheart there and immediately interrogates him, then attacks the tom and leaves gruesome wounds before leaving. *He starts fucking missing Dapplepaw again. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|ThunderClan= :[[Nightrunner|'''Nightrunner]]/Leader/Friend-close friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/90% :"Nightrunner's one or- if not the greatest cats I've ever met throughout the forest, he isn't wrong about ThunderClan thriving with his leadership, he went moons upon moons without a deputy and did a better job than any other clan that had a deputy. He's appointed me to be his deputy now, I won't disappoint him on that either, we seem to be on the same page kinda, y'know?" ::Sparkbite can relate to Nightrunner in many ways, they are both underestimated, their fathers both rejected their ceremonies (in Nightrunner's case: his lives, and in Sparkbite's case: his full Medicine cat name). He looks up to the tom as a respected friend, he knows he can talk to Nightrunner if there's anything troubling him, and he makes sure Nightrunner knows the same. :[[Rowanpaw|'Rowanpaw']]/Apprentice/Son figure/⦁⦁⦁⦁/85% :"He's a good kid, and Ill be there for him, always." ::Sparkbite and Rowanpaw have been practically inseparable every since Rowan claimed Sparkbite as an adoptive father. He's awfully protective and defensive over Rowanpaw in some situations, and comes off as controlling a lot of the time. |-|WindClan= :"Stuck on bullshit superstitions about orange eyes, the fucks up with that?" ---- |-|ShadowClan= :"ThunderClan's allies or not, still hate the majority of them." ---- |-|RiverClan= ::Sparkbite says nothing, just laughs. ---- |-|SkyClan= :"They were fine until they decides to try and take shelter in the twoleg place." ---- |-|Outside the Clans= ::"Enough questions." ---- '''Trivia *Was denied his Medicine cat name, but renamed himself and claimed the rank *Reinforced his claws with bird talons *Nicknamed Redriver by RiverClanners, ever since Nectarstar claimed their second border meet-up to be that of a bad omen 'Quotes' ❝ "The river's already run red, Nectarstar," As if she hadn't already seen it, Sparkbite rolled a black paw forwards with his talons openly displayed, flexed out as he ran the paw through the air and gestured across the red stream running through the border. "And it wasn't my blood to spill." ❞ — Sparkbite to Nectarstar, talking about the heron blood turning the river red ❝ "My father's reputation is nothing, it never was to begin with. Nobody has a stable reputation in your wretched clan." He raised his voice slightly, pushing himself up to his paws and returning to his ridged stance he was once standing in. "He isn't even here! He doesn't fucking exist anymore, he doesn't deserve to be called my blood when his once flooded your territory. Was it this very border? Hm, tragic huh?" ❞ — Sparkbite to Nectarstar, talking about his deceased father's reputation ❝ "And you tell your clan, that they're short on time. Their days? Their days are numbered!" ❞ — Sparkbite to Netarstar ❝ He clenched his jaws together until his teeth tore against the sides of his tongue and gritted, splintering the bone in his back teeth. "ThunderClan has done more within the past moon without a deputy than your clan has in an entire lifetime with a deputy. I'll say, RiverClan is the one going nowhere, and you better shape it up before you run out of time." Sparkbite watched as she turned her back to him, of course, being the first to leave yet again. ❞ — Sparkbite to Netarstar, discussing their clans success 'Fanart' Sparkpaw.png sparkpaw (1).png|by Apricate Spark_fullbody_sketch.png|old ref human au.png|human au Sparkpaw_human.png|human au by Maybeelater spark and bram.png|by Maybeelater (ft. Bramblingpaw) Screen Shot 2018-08-16 at 23.19.57.png|by Maybeelater (ft. biker gang) sparkbite pfp.png unknown (13).png unknown (15).png|by Yinmorii (Ft. Noondapple+Flickerheart) Sparkbite eye.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:Deputy